Immortal Kitsune: My Older Brother is a Bijuu
by XxoiIioxX
Summary: "I am sorry i could not stay with you longer... to help you understand... to show you... There is good in the world... and one day... I hope you nine will find what makes you happiest... It saddens me i could not be there to watch you grow... but i hope everything that i have taught you in this short time will help you some day... The Tengoku no henkan tōgō was made for you nine"


**Immortal Kitsune:  
My older brother is a Bijuu**

"_I wish I could have spent more time with you all… to show you… to help you learn and understand... There will come a time when you will make friends… and enemies… Not everyone is the same… please do not judge a whole group on the actions of certain individuals… I have one last thing to teach you… and I hope one day, you will find someone to share this with… Watch closely… I made this specifically for you nine… this will help you with understanding us… as humans…"_

* * *

Life for a ninja, was—and never would be—considered easy in the eyes of those who live it every day, everyone knows this, civilians and newly stated ninja, it is not hardwired into your brain, but rather, expected whenever you hear the history of Ninjas

In other words, a Ninjas life expectancy was not very long.

However, this is not really considered a bad thing in most cases, anyone can be a ninja, even if your chakra coils were not correctly 'aligned' or 'adequate,' you make up for it in a different skill required by the lifestyle. Another fact is that any ninja can stop being… well, a ninja, and any child can choose at a young age to be one, then drop out of the program if they don't feel up to the task.

Continuing from the previous statement said earlier, while the job is not easy, it does not mean it is impossible, along the way you will make enemies, both in your village and among others, and sometimes these people will cut deep, and the best you can do is never back down and fight back with all you have.

However, as a ninja, depending on the kind of person you are, you will make friends, and these people will help you get back up, and stand alongside you when you need it most. It does not matter if your friends are civilians, ninjas, animals or even 'demons,' what matters is the impact they have on your life.

But even after all that… The problem with being friends with a ninja… is the risks.

One major risk with being friends with a ninja is—as what was said earlier—is the life expectancy of a person who is in that line of work. It is not the anxiety of waking up one day and they are gone, it is the regret that follows after; What more could I have been for them? What more could we have done together?

Why was I not strong enough for them?

No matter what, guilt will always be present. No one ever wants their loved ones to disappear.

Even if you are the one who caused it.

* * *

He remembers the moments before he was hypnotized with those eyes…

October 10th, it was a special day for those he cared for… at least… it was supposed to be.

"OH GOD IT HUUUUUUUUURTS"

Cries of pain reverberated off the walls of the cave like room where four people were… busy with various things, two males, and two females. One of the women was lying on a bed that was directly in the center of the square room, she had tomato red hair and pale skin that against the cushions. Her stomach was bare and bulging with an array of kanji centered around a spiral like seal that, at the moment, resembled a somewhat yin and yang like shape if looked at a certain angle. A pair of hands were placed above the half locked-unlocked seal.

"Wow… I have never heard Kushina in this much pain before… Biwako-sama, are you sure she's okay?" One of the men said, the owner of the hands placed above the red haired woman's stomach, his hands glowing a blue tint. He had wild spikey blonde hair with tanned skin and deep blue eyes that were filled with worry.

"Yes! Just keep your eyes on the seal!" the woman known as Biwako shouted from her position between the red haired woman's legs, she had faded brown hair that spoke her age, and wore a white robe. Another stood next to her, the second man, dressed in the same garb as Biwako, who was noticeably younger and wore a medic beret. "This is why women have the babies! You men can't handle the pain!"

The blonde man wasn't convinced "But she's-"

"**MINATO! KEEP YOU'RE HEAD IN THE GAME"**

A vibration ran through the blondes—known as minato—hands as his attention snapped down to the seal, his eyes wide at the voice, Even Biwako and the man next to her stopped what they were doing and looked a Kushina's stomach.

"Ku-Kurama?" He asked, I a little disbelief "How can we-?"

"**The seal is weak, it feels like Kushina's body is trying to force me out, much like how she's giving birth to Naruto, I'm trying to hold my 'ground' here! Focus on the seal! Otherwise she'll be in even more pain!" **Kurama stated within the seal **"And Kushina, sorry I can't help with the pain, if I give even a little chakra to heal you it could hurt you even more due to the seal"**

Minato's Eyes stayed wide before hardening into determination, with a nod, he looked over at Kushina's face "Hang in there Kushina! Naruto!" he said, concentrating on the seal array.

That was when _that man_ ruined everything. Yes, he will forever remember those moments… How that _bastard_ threatened to kill Minato and Kushina's newborn baby if the seal was reset, forcing the blonde man to step away. How _he_ almost succeeded in ending the infants life had Minato not flashed to save the baby, only to flash away again due to paper bombs on the blanket. He remembers very clearly how _the man_ placed _his_ filthy hands on the red head, the seal weakening at an alarming rate without the Yondaime to temper the seal. For a moment, the air seemed to distort before the three of them were seemingly 'teleported' away to another location, where pointed rocks faced the sky like pillars surrounded a smaller rounder boulder that Kushina was placed on, _the coward_ jumping away and… did something to him… He reached passed his red headed companions conscious and grabbed him mentally.

Then it all went black.

The next thing he knew, he was fighting what felt like constraints, or chains, his vision was hazy and every part of his body felt constricted as he thrashed around as best he could, trying to break out of the forced control. He saw a way out, the man was standing in front of him, taunting him, laughing at him. Rage immediately filled his emotions, his natural affinity; Hatred took control.

Raising a single claw, he swung down with as much might as he could muster against his restrictions, a roar escaping his throat as he felt the man impaled. Slowly his vision began to clear, allowing the stars of the night to come into his vision first, the sounds of the night's cool wind brushing the trees and ruffling the leaves filled his ears. As he took a breath, the smell of blood hit his nostrils; he let out a growl and turned down toward his claw, only to stop in stunned silence, the rest of the world non-existent.

There, impaled through the stomach, was not the man with that damn eye… but two people, with very distinct hair colors, one with blonde hair and a white knee length jacket was first. The second's clothes was not seen, but her red hair was easily noticeable, along with the chains that glowed yellow that sprouted from her back, the same ones that were rooted into the ground, resurfacing to reach up and pulling him toward the ground.

He knew exactly who it was.

"**NO! GODDAMNIT NO! CURSE YOU, YOU BASTARD! ONE DAY! ONE DAY I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, I SWEAR NOW, YOUR DEATH WILL BE BY MY HANDS!"** Kurama shouted to the heavens.

Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, cursed a man who was no longer in the vicinity, and vowed to one day kill him.

"Ku…Kurama…?"

Kurama's head immediately snapped to the barely audible voice that spoke his name. It was Kushina, her head slightly turned toward him, blood leaking from her mouth, her face exhausted and pained.

"Are… are you back…?" she gasped.

Sorrow filled Kurama's soul. He looked toward the ground, unable to meet the woman's eyes in shame. **"I'm so sorry…"** he choked out **"I didn't want this to happen"**

"It's okay… it's… okay, fuzzies… it's not your fault" a sad smile adorning her face, behind her, her husband Minato coughed up more blood.

"We… don't have much… time" the Blonde man said as Kushina turned back around, facing down in front of her, the large bijuu shift slightly to see what it was, when he noticed, the shame in him grew. "Kurama… I'm sorry… if it were up to me… I would let you go… but I fear that… They would find you and seal you… into one who could possibly be used…" Another cough of blood, Kushina continued to 'coo' at Naruto "Hiruzen can keep Naruto safe…"

Kurama nodded solemnly at Minato's words, he understood what he meant, it sucks being sealed, but at least it was with someone he could care for.

"**I'll take care of her Minato, Kushina… when the time is right I'll tell her about you…"** The giant nine tailed fox vowed. Kushina finished saying her goodbye's to the baby, slightly looking over her shoulder at Minato and Kurama, her eye's full of tears.

"I'm sorry Minato, I took all of your time… and… goodbye Kurama… my friend"

"Be good naruto… We love you so much…" the blonde man said "Goodbye Kurama, take care of her…" The lights in their eyes were beginning to fade, Kurama gave one last nod before, for the second time that night, the world started to fade to black.

"**Fūin!"**

**Chapter end**

* * *

**So I hope no one is mad at me for starting another story, I haven't given up on Heroes of Konoha, its just my Inspiration for it isnt that high, Hopefully you will like what i have planned for this story.  
**


End file.
